


Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm tired, Luci helps Gabe with "woman troubles", Luci is nice in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Gabriel likes the reader, and the reader likes him, but Gabe isn't sure how to approach his feelings. He asks Lucifer for help.<br/>Prompt "Could you do another similar to this one? I found it amazing. Definitely like each other! But in a way where they are kinda embarrassed, maybe? I'd be happy with a happy ending. But not too happy! And Reader recovery would be great, too... But mix a little bit of more hurt in there to make it seem more realistic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L.R.F.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L.R.F.).



"Come on, (Y/n). You know it'll be fun." Gabriel said, mischief playing at his tone. You were still recovering a little bit from the incident where he found you. Gabriel had healed you physically, yes, but mentally and emotionally you were still hurting and that was going to need time. "Gabe, I just don't think it's a good idea to mess with the Impala. _Especially_ while Dean is **here**!" you said sharply. He simply rolled his eyes and said "Those two muttonheads aren't here. Besides Sugar, if you don't live dangerously sometimes, it's basically like you're not living at all." This time you were the one who rolled your eyes. It was enough to convince you, though, and soon enough the two of you were in the Bunker's garage.

You watched as Gabriel changed the Impala's radio station and super glued it in place. Next, he rigged the air vents to blow rainbow glitter everywhere when they were to turn it on. Finally, he somehow managed to put tacks under the leather on Sam's seat. "Gabe, I know you're the god of mischief and the Trickster and everything, but isn't this a bit mean? I mean, Baby is... is Dean's baby!" you said, hinting that he should stop where he was. He stepped back from the Impala to see if his masterpiece was missing anything. It was strange for the brothers to take a car that wasn't the Impala, but Dean was letting her rest after the tough hunt they'd just finished.

"I know!" he yelled suddenly. His sudden raised voice startled you, and he gave you an apologizing look before continuing back to the Impala. Gabe lifted his hand and _*snap*_ the car was washed, polished, and good as new.. on the outside. "What do you think baby girl?" he said turning to you. His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to let that slip out of his mouth. "Woah, hey, (Y/n), calm down. It's okay, sugar. It's me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but it was too late, you had gone into a full-blown panic attack.

There wasn't necessarily anything _wrong_ with Gabriel calling you that per say, it was just that that your dad would always try to convince you that he was different this time and he would call you 'baby girl.'

You couldn't breathe. It felt like your lungs were closed and your throat was swelling up, and no matter how much you fought for breath, it never came. Your heart was pounding like you had been running for miles trying to get away from your worst nightmare, and you felt like you were dying. Your vision tunneled and all your senses dulled and sharpened at the same time. You could only faintly hear someone shouting your name, and you thought you felt a change in gravity, but everything was spinning and closing in on you. You were locked inside your own mind silently shrieking for someone to make it stop. Make everything stop. Someone just make it all stop!

* * *

  _"Hey baby girl" he said as he approached you. You pulled the blanket further up to your chin and buried your face into your pillow, trying to hide your tears so he wouldn't see you being weak. He didn't like it when you were weak._

_"I was just a little pissed off. Today hasn't exactly been the best day at work, they are talking about firing people, and I'm probably gonna be laid off soon." your dad sat down on the edge of your bed and patted your leg. You wiped your eyes quickly so he wouldn't see the tear stains, and sat up to look at him. It was dark so he probably wouldn't notice your reddened eyes. "I promise I won't do it again." yeah right. He said that last time, and the time before that. You had to play his game, though, or there would be worse in store for you._

_"You really mean that, dad?" you said, trying your best to sound like you believed his bullshit lies. You folded the blanket away from you and crawled over to him a bit. Strangely he embraced you in a relatively warm hug.. It was a little disgusting if you were going to be honest with yourself. It made you sick how he could turn being a father on and off like that. One minute he was beating you senseless, and the next he was the most gentle person int he world.  
_

_"Baby girl?"_

_"Uh.. Yeah?"_

_"Would you mind getting me a beer?"_

_"Sure dad..."_

* * *

Gabriel laid you down on the couch in the tv room of the Bunker. Dean, without Sam's approval, took time out one weekend to rearrange furniture, go buy a tv, and make a living room. Sam enjoyed it though, and he even got a Netflix account for them. Cas liked to watch Orange Is The New Black when they weren't working a case.

The archangel was very worried for you, he didn't know what to do, his vessel's palms were sweating, it's heart was pounding, and he didn't know what to do. Sam and Dean were gone, and he was alone. Sure, he could heal physical injuries, but he wasn't especially skilled in the mental and emotional area. The only angel who could help with that was...

"No Father not _him."_ he said. "If he tries to kill me again I'm gonna shiv his ass."

 

Within minutes of Gabriel begging his brother to come and help, he finally did.

Lucifer stood in front of his brother with a look of annoyance as he read the situation. He looked at you then back at Gabriel and said "How precious, brother. You've found yourself an abortion to love and cherish." "Just help her, Lucifer." Gabriel demanded as he sat down beside you. You shuddered away from him and remained in your panicked state.

Lucifer crouched down beside you and gently put his hands on your face. A feeling of calmness and bliss washed over your entire body, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Lucifer had healed you and put you to sleep. An extra hand for his brother because he could see how much Gabriel really did love you. He gently laid your body over, and Gabriel picked up your legs and laid them so that you were laying on the couch.

Gabriel finally let out a sigh of extreme relief that he had been holding in for what seemed like forever. Lucifer looked at him irritatedly and said "...well?" Gabriel rubbed his hand through his hair and said "Yeah, um, thanks Luci."

"Brother, tell me, have you expressed your feelings for this human, yet?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow in a mocking way. He was damn good at it, too. Gabriel turned around and sighed, trying to not let Lucifer's prying mind get to him. "No, Lucifer. I haven't."

"Is my brother, the free angel, _nervous_?"

"Shut up. Just because I don't voice my feelings doesn't mean I'm nervous."

"I think it does, brother."

'Father take me now'

"I heard that."

"I don't care."

"Gabriel, in my years before the Cage, I was more of a Romeo than you will ever be." Lucifer sat Gabriel down and gave him some pointers on how Archangels can talk to humans when there are feelings involved. Most of the time Gabriel would roll his eyes or huffed a laugh at Lucifer's 'words of wisdom.' Eventually though, he started to make sense about if he never told you, he would never know if you felt the same way.

Lucifer decided it was time for him to go harass Sam, and right before he left, he said "Don't forget, you learned all you tricks from me, little brother. Go on, wake her up, just nudge her a little and she'll come to. Go on, cowboy."

He disappeared without another word and before Gabriel could thank him.

The Archangel with whiskey eyes did as his brother said. He nudged you awake, and when the first thing you saw was his beautiful candy-loving face, you gave him a sweet smile. "(Y/n), I have to tell you something." "Gabri-" "Please, just let me finish." you sat there with wide eyes as he explained how he heard your prayer a couple weeks ago, and how he felt the strongest urge he ever had to answer it.

Gabriel took a deep breath, and said "I love you, (Y/n), and if you don't feel the same way I understand. I'll even leave if you don't think you want me here, just please don't hate me for telling you how I feel, because I honestly don't think I could handle that." Your eyes got bigger with every word that came out of his mouth. Honstly, it's probably part of what made him keep rambling on.

"Shut up."

"W- what?"

"I said shut up, Gabriel." you said and you gave him another smile. He looked at you confused and said "Okay.. Maybe I'm just not sure because I'm around you, but I'm thinkin' you're sending mixed signals..." you chuckled at his awkwardness and inched closer to where he was sitting on the couch. "I'll clear things up for you then," you began, you moved your face closer to his and said, "I love you too, you idiot."

You could tell that Gabriel had some sort of surge of happiness, or maybe his first ever sugar high had finally hit him, but the next thing you remember was his lips on yours. You would have given into him completely if the two of you hadn't heard a " **DAMMIT GABRIEL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY BABY OR MESS WITH HER RADIO!** " Followed by a painful yell from Sam, and what sounded like an explosion. You could only assume that was the glitter blowing out through the air vents. Well, the muttonheads were back.

You and Gabriel chuckled at the distant noises of frustration and anger, and decided that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
